1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge supporting apparatus, an image forming apparatus using the same, and a toner cartridge supporting method, and particularly, relates to a toner cartridge supporting apparatus including a control portion for controlling to supply a toner from an attached toner cartridge, an image forming apparatus using the same, and a toner cartridge supporting method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in image forming apparatuses such as copiers, facsimiles and printers, a toner supply apparatus which performs toner supply using a toner cartridge storing a toner therein so as to be able to perform toner supply easily by replacing the toner cartridge when the toner is exhausted.
Proposed as a conventional technology is such that, for example, for a case where a remaining toner in a toner cartridge is decreased and replacement becomes necessary, a display portion for notifying of it is provided, and by operating the display portion, a toner cartridge detaching door corresponding to the toner cartridge which needs to be replaced is selectively opened (see Patent Literature 1; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-256557).
According to this configuration, it is possible to visually show the toner cartridge which needs to be replaced.